


Accidental Meetings

by Electromaster



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electromaster/pseuds/Electromaster
Summary: Hitomi struggles to approach her senior, Kim Chaewon. Until one day, she receives a mysterious message from an unknown schoolmate who promises to help her in her pursuit to make the senior fall for her.





	1. Meeting you "by chance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story in Hitomi's point of view.

Crush.

A five-letter word that is usually unattainable, temporary, and admired from a distance.

Most people end up not approaching their crushes at all due to the fact that their crushes are somehow the perfect being for them, except for Hitomi.

Hitomi wanted to be noticed, even for a bit by the object of her affections. Especially now that the subject of her attention is just a year away from graduating.

She is currently spending her time in class, looking at the window beside the corridor to see if that person was there. Sometimes, she'd ask herself what other things she could do to make her day productive instead of looking outside the window, at the corridor, searching for a person that would only come once to thrice a day but she'd arrive at zero results. The class was boring, and she was love-struck. Her waiting continued until a certain outside stimulus invaded the silent halls. It was a senior named Kim Chaewon.

The senior was on her way to the toilet, not rushing to get in. Hitomi bit her lip, tilting her head to see if the person entered their expected destination. Upon confirmation, she immediately looked back in class as if preparing to depart. Her seatmate, Yabuki Nako, noticed her actions and thus, glanced at her and sighed.

 _"If you have time to look outside like that, you better use that on studying instead, you indecent thing,"_ Nako whispered and rolled her eyes.

Hitomi grimaced upon hearing Nako's remark but she won't let a small brat get in her way. She raised her hand, calling the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Honda-ssi?" The teacher looked at her.

Hitomi immediately stood, excited to go outside. "I have to go to the toilet."

 _"You idiot! Are you seriously going to prioritize your crush over grades?"_ Nako gritted her teeth. The action did nothing to discourage the girl, however.

 _"Yes, Nako. Yes!"_ Hitomi mouthed silently to her short friend.

"Go ahead." The teacher then looked back at the blackboard, continuing with the lesson. Hitomi slowly went out of the classroom, and once she was out, she ran to the toilet.

Her seatmate facepalmed upon seeing her run with such vigor, it's as if the love-struck Japanese's life depended on it. Well, not really _life_ but _love life_.

Hitomi stopped running almost near the toilet and walked as if she hasn't been running to catch her crush inside. She wore such an uneasy smile on her face.

One step, two steps… She took small steps upon nearing her destination when a redhead walked to the entrance of the room.

"H-hey!" Hitomi greeted. Did she stutter? She suddenly couldn't hear herself.

"O-oh… Hey," the redhead greeted back. She also wore an uneasy smile on her face.

"W-what a coincidence, right?" Oh god. What was she saying again?

"Y-yeah…?"

"You're using the toilet too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nice to hear!"

The redhead's eyes squinted upon hearing it. "Okay? See you." After bidding the girl farewell, the redhead left, leaving the Japanese to enter the facility.

Hitomi tried remembering what transpired just now and she suddenly wanted to flush herself down the toilet, never to appear again. _'I'm such an embarrassment to my family. What the heck? Should I commit seppuku for being such a disgrace?'_ She despaired in front of the sink for a while until deciding that it was time to return to her classroom.

When she returned, her seatmate was glaring at her. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

_'Even if it's a little, I want Chaewon-senpai to notice me.'_

///

It was a week after Hitomi ambushed Chaewon in the toilet. All of her approaches so far were just timed appearances, she knew she would be cheating by doing that but yeah, desperation calls. She hoped the redhead wasn't crept out or anything because that would be game over.

Nako would somehow try to talk Hitomi to stop it but no amount of Nako's convincing could bring her back to her senses which the girl wanted to regret but she was already there so cheers.

She was on her way to bed when she suddenly received a text message.

**Unknown Number**

_Hi. I'm already here._

Hitomi looked at the message suspiciously until another message arrived.

**[ Unknown Number ]**

_Oh. I'm sorry. I meant to send that to a friend of mine but accidentally sent it to a wrong number. Who is this?_

Hitomi tilted her head, her lips pouting. She decided to reply, letting the person know that it was alright.

_Oh, it's fine. Some sophomore in a school._

She received a reply almost instantaneously.

_I see. I'm a senior at ENOZI All-Girls Academy. Sorry, really._

Hitomi's eyes widened upon seeing her reply because the senior was apparently at the same school. Could it be her? Hitomi gulped and quickly typed a reply. She prayed for the gods that her wish would come true because if it was, she'd be fine dying after it.

_Eh? I'm from the same school! Are you from Class B? And no, it's alright!_

The reply was somehow slow this time. It took 10 minutes before she received it.

_Ah, yeah. Why are you asking? Do you like anyone from my class?_

Hitomi took deep breaths. She tried imagining Chaewon's voice saying the words and it somehow fit. But she couldn't be sure about it. She then pressed her screen to reply.

_Not really… It's just I really admire Chaewon-senpai from the same class. Err… Sorry!_

The reply came after 10 minutes again and Hitomi was on the verge of throwing her phone if the person on the other line was somehow Chaewon.

_Ah! Chaewon! I'm pretty close to her. You can ask me about her if you want._

Upon seeing the reply, Hitomi's breathing normalized. And oh, an ally? Hitomi wanted all the help she could get in her quest but she wasn't some idiot to trust a total stranger.

_Erm… How could I make sure you're not a creep?_

A reply came in but without a photo or any proof of identity.

_Just trust me. I'll give you location sightings as well as tips if you want._

Hitomi gulped and pondered for a few seconds. _'Do I trust her? Well… I only need to try one time to test it out.'_

_Alright. Give me one and I'll see if I could trust you._

A reply came in almost immediately.

_If you live in the school dorms, wake up tomorrow at 5:00am. Chaewon usually jogs around the dormitory at that time._

Hitomi bit her lip. Does she take the gamble? She lived in the dorms after all. Several minutes later, she considered everything and decided to go with it.

_I'll test it out tomorrow. Thank you, senpai!_

A prompt response came back.

_I see. Well, it's already late. Good night!_

Hitomi looked at the time and it was. She wearily rubbed her eyes and went to bed, replying one last time before turning off the lamp.

_Good night, senpai!_

///

It was the following day, at 4 o'clock in the morning. Hitomi woke up, quickly taking a shower. She wanted to see if what the senior told her was true. After almost an hour, she managed to go downstairs. She looked around, trying to see if a certain redhead was there.

Left, right, back. Hitomi was searching everywhere until she saw her. Dressed in a pink windbreaker and grey track pants, there she was. The redhead knelt on one knee to fix her right shoe.

 _'So the person was right.'_ Hitomi smiled and ran to Chaewon's side. "Good morning, senpai."

The redhead looked up and smiled at the sophomore. "Oh, good morning." Chaewon stood up and shook off the dirt from her left knee. She looked at Hitomi once more. "You also jog every morning?"

Hitomi nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"I see. Well, it's nice to have a jogging buddy like you in the morning."

Hitomi was stopping herself from smiling. While talking to each other, the two decided to depart from their starting point.

Days passed since then and so did Chaewon and Hitomi's accidental meetings. Hitomi swore that the mysterious senpai helped her a lot when it comes to finding where Chaewon was on breaks. She trusted her source too much, she even gave her name. What an innocent girl indeed.

Hitomi and Chaewon got closer and Hitomi could only hope that maybe, just maybe… The senior reciprocates her feelings. The Japanese noticed a lot from the older girl after all. The casual greetings, the random touching, the hugs, and even the way the redhead intertwines her fingers with her. Hitomi would lie if she said that the gestures didn't make her heart flutter… Because it certainly did.

Remembering every encounter, she wanted to improve on one thing: the way she approaches the redhead. Every single encounter had Hitomi nervous to do anything. And so she would practice talking about interesting topics alone in the school's rooftop, with the girl in her mind.

///

It was lunch and Hitomi was supposed to meet Chaewon in the Cafeteria. Days ago, Hitomi managed to get Chaewon's number and the two had begun texting each other. Hitomi was grinning from ear to ear, on her way to the cafeteria.

Upon entry, she saw that the place was crowded and thus tried finding the redhead. The moment she saw the familiar back she always sees passing through the corridor near their classroom, she knew it was definitely her. She leaped a few steps to the girl, which was unbothered by the noise around her. Chaewon was holding a phone, probably looking at some messages.

"Chaewon-unnie, I'm here," greeted Hitomi.

Chaewon turned around and quickly turned off her phone. "Oh, hey. Let's grab something to eat, shall we?" The redhead's hands intertwined with hers, and good lord, Honda Hitomi, a hopeless romantic at the age 17, just felt her heart wanting to break out of her ribcage, run away with some random body organ, never to see the light of day again. But of course, she has to suppress it or she'll be an embarrassment to her family, herself, and her cow.

The two set off to their short wonderful journey to find some chow, with the older girl's hands still cleanly entwined with hers. The small heaven in earth continued until it was time to grab some trays, which made the younger frown.

Chaewon saw the drop in the girl's mood, prompting her to frown as well. "Is there a problem, Hitomi?"

The Japanese quickly waved her hand in rejection. "No. No. It's… nothing."

Chaewon dismissed it in an instant. "Well, if you say so."

///

Hitomi was at the rooftop again, practicing her lines so she won't screw up the moment she talks to the redhead. While practicing, she then wondered, _'When can I confess to her?'_ She then decided to ask her guardian angel, the senior she doesn't know of yet has been helping her in her pursuits.

**[ Kind senpai ]**

_Senpai…_

The message was quickly replied to.

_Hmm… Is there a problem, Hitomi?_

_Uhm… When do you think…_

_Think about what?_

_I could like… Confess to Chaewon-senpai?_

The message was sent at least 10 minutes ago and is still not replied to. Oh my… What if the senpai also liked Chaewon? Random thoughts were going through Hitomi's head, with no confirmation other than the slow replies of the senior. Hitomi then shook her head.

 _'What if she's just busy? She's a senior after all…'_ Hitomi was making excuses in her head, her suspicious nature wasn't helping her case. She was almost off to a journey to find more excuses but then the screen flashed, indicating a reply. Being the sucker that she was, the Japanese quickly opened it.

**[ Kind senpai ]**

_Sorry, I had some business earlier. Hmm… Depends when you'll be ready. It's your feelings after all._

The senior was right. She just needed to ready herself after all. But then, she had to weigh her options.

_Do you think… she likes me back though?_

Another 10 minutes had passed since the message has been sent. And there she was, still swaying both of her legs while viewing the past messages.

 _'Maybe senpai is really busy…'_ Hitomi was pouting in front of the screen, waiting for a reply that may or may not come. But then a thought entered her mind. Just who is this senpai she keeps on talking to?

Before the thought could advance to its next phase like a soldier waiting for orders, a reply came in, almost like on a suicide mission to diffuse such a thought.

**[ Kind senpai ]**

_Well, who knows? As long as you did your best, it'll be fine._

Hitomi smiled. _'She's right.'_

_I guess you're right, senpai. You've been a big help. Now I feel guilty of not knowing who you are._

_It's alright. As long as I can help a cute hoobae like you then I'm happy! Good luck, Hitomi!_

Hitomi looked at the message. "Hoobae…? She must be Korean…" One point to her mind's amazing abilities to assume.

The Japanese looked at the time. It was time to go home. She stood up from where she was sitting and went for the door.

///

Hitomi was walking around the school after finishing her lunch with Chaewon when she heard a few students talking about something.

_"Hey, have you heard?"_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Well, you know the school beauty, Kim Minju?"_

_"Oh, what about her?"_

_"She has been Chaewon-sunbae's friend since first year, right? Do you think they'll end up together? They really look cute."_

_"Yeah, I think so too! I ship KimKimz!"_

_"Oh my god, me too!"_

Hearing them made Hitomi frown, as she made her way back to her class. She walked down the staircase which was near the senior's classroom. _'Maybe I shouldn't confess instead… I'll be fine becoming friends with her…'_ Halfway down the staircase, she saw Chaewon and the school beauty walking together, laughing sweetly at each other. They looked like a match made in heaven and Hitomi can't even refute such an idea. Maybe Nako was right. That she was just wasting her time with a fleeting feeling that had no assurance, no confirmation, no nothing. It was akin to being betrayed, only that the betrayer was none other than herself, her biased mind, and her heart that she was so sure doesn't really process feelings, according to the Science Books she has been reading since elementary.

She walked down the staircase, careful not to be seen by the couple and went back to her class, feeling down in the dumps.

Nako saw the change in Hitomi's behavior. Before lunch, the girl was so happy that she was all over the moon. Now? Hitomi was unsmiling, wouldn't talk, and was feigning business with her books… which Nako doubts is actually being read.

Nako felt sad for the books but that wasn't the case. No, no. It was Hitomi and her mood. Nako looked at her own notebook, silently mouthed to the unsmiling girl, "So what happened?"

Hitomi just shook her head, focusing on the lesson at hand.

"Oh really? You're hiding things from your friend now? Come on, spill." Nako was persistent.

Hitomi shot a glance at Nako before looking back at her book. "I guess you were right."

Nako's ears perked up. "Right about what?"

Hitomi's frown worsened. "Chaewon-unnie might be impossible for me to reach."

Nako's mouth was left agape because _what_? Still, she was compelled to deliver a reply. "Why do you think so? I mean I'm right. But why?"

Hitomi sighed. "She and Kim Minju-senpai look good together after all."

Nako looked away, her lips flatlining in confusion. She then remembered one thing Hitomi had told her about, the _senpai_. "W-what about that senpai you told me about? Wasn't she helping you?"

Hitomi looked at Nako this time. "What about her?"

Nako facepalmed. "Why don't you try going to their classroom and call the senior?"

"Come on, Nako." Hitomi scoffed. "I don't want to disturb them."

Nako rolled her eyes this time. She wanted to ask more but before she could do so, the door to their classroom opened, revealing the teacher to their next class.

///

It was the third period and Hitomi was walking around again. While walking, she didn't notice that she dropped her handkerchief until a gentle voice disturbed her from her internal musings.

"Uhm… Excuse me?"

The voice made her turn around because it was familiar but it wasn't the senior who has been in her mind for a while. Her eyes widened and blinked. The girl who called out was Kim Minju, the school beauty.

"Y-yes, senpai?"

Minju walked closer and then presented the handkerchief. "You dropped this."

Hitomi then remembered what Nako said earlier. _'"Why don't you try going to their classroom and call the senior?"'_ Sure, the idea was a stretch but still, a senior was in front of her. "Thank you, senpai." The kind gesture done by the daughter of Venus was replied to by a gentle smile from a commoner- well, Hitomi's lips.

"No problem." Minju turned around and as she was going to take a step away, she heard the girl stopping her.

"Uhm… Senpai…" This made Minju look at her hoobae.

Minju tilted her head in confusion. "Yes?"

Hitomi opened her phone, went to the messaging application and clicked the mysterious contact. "Do you happen to know who this is?"

Minju looked at the contact. She clicked back and upon seeing the messages, a smile appeared on her lips. Sighing as she felt defeat, she looked at the sophomore. "To think my cover would be blown this easily, huh…"

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're the mysterious senpai?"

Minju gave a refreshing smile as she reintroduced herself. "I'm Kim Minju, and yes… I was the mysterious texter who accidentally sent you a message. Nice to meet you in the flesh, my cute junior."

Hitomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-but… I thought…"

Minju tilted her head once more. "Thought what, Hitomi-ssi?"

Hitomi frowned. "I thought you were into Chaewon-unnie."

Minju chuckled. "Me? With Chaewon? She used to be my crush, I'd admit that. But… I like dogs more than cats."

Hitomi was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Minju turned around elegantly. "It's up to you to find out. I'll just text you later, Hitomi-ssi." The brunette walked away, leaving Hitomi alone in the corridor.

While the sophomore was still feeling surprised with the revelation, the senior who was walking away subtly sighed.

///

Nako noticed that after the break for the third period, her seatmate was happy again. _'Does this girl have mood swings or what?'_ She could only glare at the girl whose eyes were somehow glued to the screen of her phone. "'Sup. You look happier now."

Hitomi abandoned the screen for a minute, looking at Nako. "I know who the mysterious texter is now."

Nako was shocked. "W-wait… For real!? Are you not mad at her?"

Hitomi's brows furrowed. "Why would I be mad at Minju-senpai?"

Nako's mouth was left agape again. "Oh… I see… Haha. Good for you."

Hitomi looked back at her phone, typing a message to the now named texter.

**[ Minju-senpai ]**

_Thanks for the help, Minju-senpai! I still feel sorry for my words earlier. Don't worry, I'll help you sometime!_

Hitomi saw the message being seen and thus, patiently waited for the reply. And it only came after 10 minutes.

_Oh. No problem. Anything for you, Hitomi. Nice meeting you again. And no, it's alright. But thanks for the offer anyway._

Hitomi somehow had something at the back of her mind but couldn't pinpoint what. However, her thoughts were distracted when the teacher entered the room.

///

Days passed since then and so did her time with her Chaewon-unnie. They had become closer even to the point of going out every weekend. Nako would try calling Hitomi back to reality by telling her that those were friendly dates but Hitomi was too caught up on the word 'date', ignoring the word before it. Ignorance is a bliss, after all.

Over time, she had found out a lot about the redhead. Like how she liked Choco mint ice cream, a thing that Hitomi tries but fails to like, much to the sadness and distress of the senior whenever they go out. She also learned a lot about the girl's habits, sometimes not even known to the person in question. The habits of the redhead which involved her left-hand twitching whenever she lies or hides something, another habit of readjusting her grip on her racket whenever she's off to smash a shot in tennis and badminton, and even the gentle expression that her face manifests when she's looking at Hitomi.

Hitomi has them memorized, if almost, even better than the back of her hand.

Today was another of those days where Hitomi and Chaewon would go out to try something fun. Hitomi could swear she'd die of myocardial infarction if one of these days, the redhead confesses to her. But that is highly unlikely, for the senior is just being the same kind person that she was. Hitomi sighed, wondering why her mind wouldn't even let her dream but alas, it was also her fault for being too realistic for her own good.

Waiting for the senior to arrive in their meeting place, she opened her phone, going to the messaging app to message the senior that has been helping her with her conquest.

**[ Minju-senpai ]**

_Senpai… Thank you for being here with me for months. I think… I'll confess to Chaewon-unnie today. Even if it doesn't go well, I still thank you for everything. Wish me luck, I guess!_

Immediately seeing the word 'seen' below, she was waiting for the reply when it came.

_I see. It's nothing, don't worry. And oh, good luck! Tell me when she accepts it. Fighting!_

Hitomi smiled and closed her phone.

///

The girl was inside the train when she sent the message. She smiled and closed her phone. _'Well… Good luck, Hitomi.'_

///

After several minutes of waiting, Hitomi saw Chaewon running to her direction.

"Sorry, I'm late." The redhead was panting.

Hitomi shook her head. "It's alright. It's just half an hour."

Chaewon did the same. "Nope. I can't let a cute hoobae like you wait."

Hearing that made the sophomore blush. "Chaewon-unnie…"

Chaewon chuckled and offered her hand. "Let's go?"

Hitomi smiled and extended her hand. "Alright."

Today, the two went to the movies and watched what was showing. Chaewon offered to watch a horror movie and Hitomi just nodded even though she knew she wasn't that good with the genre. However, while watching, she found out that the senior wasn't good at it and that the redhead kept closing her eyes throughout the movie.

Hitomi found it adorable and used the time to cling to the girl's arm. Hopefully, the girl allows her to, right?

Chaewon gulped, feeling the girl's left arm around hers. She slowly looked at the girl, only to see her clinging to her, scared by the visual effects of the movie. "Adorable…" The word just escaped her mouth, making the Japanese look at her.

"Chaewon-unnie?"

Chaewon shook her head. "Nothing. Have I ever told you that you really look cute?"

Hitomi blushed. "Chaewon-unnie…"

"I'm not kidding."

After the movie had ended, the two went to eat at a fastfood restaurant. And then to an ice cream store afterwards. The two had fun, going to some stores to try out some clothes, even ending up buying each other matching ones.

Hitomi felt that she was having the best time of her life. The entire experience felt like a fun date. A romantic one, not the friend variant. But, like all fairy tales, it has to come to an end. The clock struck 6.

The two were walking back to the station together, hands entwined. Hitomi knew that the dream was ending and thus, she has to make sure it doesn't end as another friendly date. She stopped walking which prompted the other girl to do so as well.

"Hitomi?"

"Chaewon-unnie…"

"Yes, Hitomi?"

The two were looking at each other, eye-to-eye.

"I like you. Do you… like me too?" Hitomi was feeling anxious after dropping the question.

A smile slowly took over the redhead's features, her eyes forming crescent moons. "Of course, I like you too. All this time."

Hitomi blushed upon hearing the senior's reply.

Feeling the mood, Chaewon leaned in and took the shorter girl's lips for her own which was met with little to no resistance from the Japanese, even welcomingly embracing Chaewon. Their lips parted, both girls were now smiling at each other.

And thus, what Hitomi thought was the end of the dream became the start of an even happier reality.


	2. Could you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story in Chaewon (and partly Minju's) point of view.

Kim Chaewon, a graduating senior from Class B, had a secret. What secret? She's fallen. And at the same time, she's a coward.

It's been months since she started doing it. _Doing what?_ Well, going to a certain toilet even though there was another one which was closer to her classroom. _But why?_ Why go to a toilet that was further than one near your classroom? Well, the answer lies in one of the classrooms near that specific public toilet.

Chaewon walked, not hurrying to her destination and for one reason: the Japanese girl by the window, the one responsible for making her feel bewildered, awkward and weird, and at the same time, soft, affectionate, and shy among all things. The redhead felt like kicking herself whenever she asks that same self as to why she was doing this but she herself doesn't know why. Was it admiration? Or was she… _in love_? Chaewon wants to shake her head every time she thinks about it but all she could think of was the sophomore's cute cheeks, her adorable ponytail, and even the lovely smile on her face- _Stop. Stop. Oh please, stop._

Now inside a cubicle in the toilet, Chaewon lightly acquainted her head in the wall, asking herself again and again and again internally why she goes to these lengths just to capture a side profile from the sophomore who _probably_ is not aware who she was. Seeing how petty it was, she repeatedly acquainted her forehead to the wall. Her forehead was now red, and she can't help it.

Perhaps all this time she was looking at the girl, she couldn't help but fall. After all, who wouldn't? Looking at _her_ from the window of the seniors' classroom whenever the sophomores have Physical Education class clearly wasn't helping her case. Seeing the girl try her best running, stretching, and even performing a backflip has Chaewon on the edge of her seat. One time, the Japanese sophomore failed a backflip and fell on her back and good lord, it made Chaewon stand from her seat, making her classmates and teacher alike wonder what was going through her mind… which was not the point. The point was wanting to help the Japanese girl and yet she couldn't. Because Kim Chaewon, a graduating student from Class B, was a huge coward.

Her brown-haired seatmate could just chuckle at the amusing reactions that the redhead kept on showing. And it was _almost_ always met with an elbow straight to the younger Kim's ribcage. After all, Kim Chaewon couldn't help it. She was undeniably and obviously soft for the sophomore.

Going back to the current situation where she was, she sighed, opening the door of the toilet cubicle to leave. She was going to rejoice because here comes another round of the cute girl's side profiles but perhaps she was in for a greater treat.

Chaewon would be lying if seeing the Japanese sophomore walking towards her didn't make her heart flutter. Seeing the girl's front profile this time, Chaewon was speechless. The sophomore's white skin looked soft and the ponytail that she was used to seeing from 3 stories high doubled the girl’s charms the closer the sophomore got.

All the redhead could think of was that the sophomore was cute, adorable, pretty, and all sorts of synonyms for the first word but most importantly, _she was perfect_. At least for Chaewon.

And then it dawned on the redhead. _Why was she walking towards her? Oh my god, did she find out that the redhead had been looking at her on Chaewon's way to the toilet?_ Chaewon immediately wished for the time to stop, a la Dio Brando and furthermore, wanted her limit to be at least 1 minute, enough to run back to her class, just so the sophomore would come back to a resumed time where Chaewon wasn't in front of the toilet, or her even.

But then the girl started talking and after hearing the girl's sweet voice, Chaewon suddenly doesn't want her earlier thoughts to happen.

"H-hey!" _Wait…_ Did the sophomore stutter just now?

"O-oh… Hey," Chaewon tried answering coolly but it failed. A sign for the start of a really awkward conversation that Chaewon wishes wouldn't happen for their first meeting. _Please… Please don't._

"W-what a coincidence, right?" _Coincidence?_ Chaewon wasn't sure what she was hearing because all she could do is gaze at the magnificent sight in front of her. And that was the cute sophomore who she has been looking at whenever she goes to the toilet.

"Y-yeah…?" The redhead didn't know what to say. Because everything was happening to her in slow motion and almost all the sounds around her weren't registering to her ear, only that the girl was in front of her, and that the girl’s voice sounded like the cherubs from the heavens above. But then…

"You're using the toilet too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nice to hear!"

_Wait, what?_ The redhead's eyes squinted upon hearing it. "Okay? See you." After bidding the girl farewell, the redhead left, leaving the Japanese to enter the facility.

While walking back to her class, Chaewon thought of what just happened and the whole conversation _probably_ didn't make sense. Well, how would it be? Chaewon was only admiring the sophomore's beauty the whole time, and everything the girl said sounded like music to the senior's ears, like those classical pieces in the orchestras played by the main violinist, who was obviously the Japanese sophomore in Chaewon's case.

The moment she got back to her class, her seatmate, the younger Kim called Kim Minju, was throwing a smug knowing look at her because the younger very much knew why the older Kim went to the toilet _again_.

The redhead glared daggers at her even upon reaching her seat.

_"How was your way to and from the toilet? Was it cute?"_ Kim Minju chuckled, much to the older Kim's chagrin.

_"Yah, Kim Minju. One more and I'll tell the puppy freshman that you've been stalking her on Instagram."_ The redhead's glare wasn't diminishing in intensity.

The younger Kim just scoffed at the provocation. _"Sure, do that and I'll tell our really cute junior that you've been going to that toilet for a petty side profile."_

**"YAH!"**

Everyone in the class looked at where the shout came from. The teacher did as well.

"Is something the matter, Kim Chaewon-ssi?" The teacher asked, glaring at the redhead.

Chaewon quickly waved her hand, dismissing the question. "It's nothing… Sorry."

The rest of the class then went back to focusing on the lessons. However, Chaewon was still glaring at Minju who was stopping herself from laughing.

///

It was lunch and Chaewon and Minju were at the rooftop, eating together. The two had been friends since their freshman days and the fact that they both shared their dorm room even made them closer.

Minju recalled how Chaewon looked when she went back to the classroom earlier which prompted her to break the silence between the both of them. "So…" This immediately caught the redhead's attention. "What happened when you went for a toilet break earlier?"

Chaewon then went to tell an excruciatingly vague account as to what happened earlier, how she probably didn't hear anything on their first conversation and the fact that the only things that registered to her ear were the sophomore telling her that it was a coincidence that both of them were going to use the same toilet.

Minju squinted her eyes after hearing the whole story. "Are you for real?"

"What? What do you mean?" Chaewon sent a question back as a reply.

Minju sighed as she cannot believe that Chaewon was _this_ bad. It was one thing to be a panicked gay in front of your crush but Chaewon just set up the bar too high after being too mesmerized with the whole stimulus that she wasn't even able to hear anything but the poor sophomore asking her if she was using the toilet too and the like. The younger Kim now felt that the older will only fail at life, not being able to ask the girl of her dreams out, or at all. _Wait. Hold up, hold up. What?_ Kim Minju tried to remember what the older Kim told her about.

"'You're using the toilet too?' 'Nice to hear.'" Minju tried repeating the words and something clicked in her mind. After the realization, a smile surfaced on her lips, one of the signals for Chaewon to abandon ship and just run away, picking up a new identity at some faraway town. But before Chaewon could evaporate, Minju held her by the wrist. "Wait up, wait up. I'm not going to do anything, Chaewon." The younger Kim chuckled and _perhaps_ would let the older live. For one more day, that is.

Seeing this made Chaewon sit back on the elevated concrete but still a bit guarded just in case the brunette plans to do something. "Then what was that for?"

"Well…"

The older Kim listened intently.

"I think the feelings are mutual here."

Chaewon scoffed. "Mutual my ass. She has a cute classmate and they really look cute together." A frown manifested on the older Kim's lips afterwards.

Seeing how oblivious the girl was, the younger Kim facepalmed. _'Oh my goodness.'_ Minju just opened her smartphone and looked at the new notifications on her Instagram app.

///

A few days later, Chaewon and Minju were walking around the corridors when they saw someone familiar to Chaewon. It was the small Japanese sophomore who sits beside Hitomi, who only had a name on Chaewon's mind after a few more _accidental meetings_.

Chaewon didn't want to approach the midget but Minju did so normally and Chaewon just stood there, wanting to strangle Minju for the poise the younger Kim has whenever she approaches people. Chaewon wondered if this was, perhaps, the confidence of a school beauty but she also knew Minju was just an approachable person; she doesn't let popularity go to her head, she's just the same Minju that she was and has been, from their first year in High school.

Back to the situation at hand, Minju mumbled several things to the sophomore and after a few seconds, she signaled to Chaewon that it was alright to approach the Japanese sophomore.

Chaewon did so, gulping along the way. _'Is this alright?'_ Thought the redhead while making her way to the midget. Upon reaching her intended destination, the target smiled at her which probably means good or else she has to run away and assume another identity.

"So you need something, senpai?" asked the sophomore, a smile still plastered on her lips.

Chaewon nodded vigorously. "Uhm… You see… I…"

"It's about Hiichan, right?"

It was a direct hit.

"Yeah… I was hoping if I could… Y'know…?" The redhead scratched the back of her neck with an uneasy smile on her lips.

Nako threw a knowing look at her. "You want her number?"

Chaewon replied with an enthusiastic nod to which Nako only gave a sigh.

"So when do you plan to text her?"

The question had taken Chaewon aback. She didn't know when would be the right time because to be very honest, she's still very much shy around her even though they had been meeting quite a lot _by accident_.

Minju sighed and answered Nako's question instead. "Well, Chaewon is a coward gay so that might be a little… Well… A bit too far in the future."

Nako giggled. "Don't worry. Hiichan will be more than happy to receive the messages. So don't be shy, senpai." She then opened her phone and flashed the bread-loving sophomore's number on the screen. "Here. Copy it."

The redhead opened her iPhone SE, copied the number carefully and closed the phone afterwards. "Thanks a lot… For this."

Nako shook her head. "No problem." The midget then looked at the time on her wristwatch. "Well, it's time for me to go. Good luck, senpai!"

Watching the vertically challenged sophomore go, a smile surfaced on the older Kim's lips.

"She'll be very happy to receive a message, huh?" Chaewon looked at her phone and then to the younger Kim. "Hitomi is such an angel, Minju!" She then grabbed the mentioned girl by the shoulders and started shaking them.

_'Oh good lord, have mercy-'_ was the only thought in Minju's mind while her shoulders were being shaken by the older Kim.

///

It was a week since Hitomi and Chaewon's meeting in front of the toilet.

Minju and Chaewon just arrived in their dorm room and thus had to inform the dorm mistress about their arrival.

Minju tried sending a message but her phone suddenly died, making her irritable. "Chaewon, lend me your other phone. I need to text the dorm supervisor or it'll be the end of me," Minju lazily stated as her dead phone was thrown on her bed before following by throwing herself on the bed as well.

Chaewon checked her pockets to find an iPhone SE with its screen not flashing. "Here." She threw the phone to Minju who caught it with both of her hands.

"You prick. If the phone breaks, I'm not replacing it." Minju rolled her eyes, opening the phone with her thumbprint. The access was denied, prompting a hiss from the younger Kim. "Yah, you really removed my thumbprint from accessing the phone?"

Her words were met with ignorance from the older Kim.

Minju clicked her tongue. She tried using the passcode, which she hopes was still the same. _0-8-0-1._ The screen unlocked, revealing the Japanese sophomore as the wallpaper. The brunette sighed after seeing the probable reason as to why the older Kim removed her thumbprint's access. Now, to her main agenda, the text message. She went to the messaging application, clicked the new message button and typed the words:

_Hi. I'm already here._

And clicked the recipient of the message.

"What's the name of the Dorm Supervisor in your phone again?" asked Minju, scrolling down to see the other contacts in haste.

"Dorm Head."

Typing the letter 'H', she quickly tapped the first to appear and sent it without looking. After the message confirmed that it was sent, the younger Kim checked if she sent it correctly and suddenly, Kim Minju, a graduating student from ENOZI All-Girls Academy, has never felt so scared in her entire life.

"Oh my god… I sent it to Hitomi-ssi."

Chaewon picked up the words quickly. _Real quickly_. "What? What did you say?" asked the redhead as she turned around, her facial expressions were clearly scrutinizing Minju.

Minju gulped. "I said…"

"I sent it to Hitomi-ssi accidentally!"

The color drained from Chaewon's face faster than ever. The redhead quickly ran to Minju to snatch the phone from the younger Kim's hands. She looked at the screen of the phone and saw the abomination that happened.

**[ Honda Hitomi ]**

_Hi. I'm already here._

Chaewon was panicking. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Obviously annoyed, Minju held both of Chaewon's shoulders immediately. "Just reply to clear things out!"

"HOW DO I CLEAR THINGS OUT!?"

Minju sighed, took the phone from Chaewon's hands, and typed a new message.

_Oh. I'm sorry. I meant to send that to a friend of mine but accidentally sent it to a wrong number. Who is this?_

"Geez, calm down." Minju shook her head as she waited for a response.

A reply then came.

_Oh, it's fine. Some sophomore in a school._

Chaewon quickly snatched the phone from Minju's hands to see the reply. "Oh my god, it's really her!"

Minju glared at Chaewon. "Of course. Nako-ssi isn't a bad person after all." The younger Kim then nudged the older. "Come on, send a reply! Don't let this conversation die, Chaewon."

_I see. I'm a senior at ENOZI All-Girls Academy. Sorry, really._

A reply came after a few seconds which made Chaewon almost die.

_Eh? I'm from the same school! Are you from Class B? And no, it's alright!_

Minju chuckled while watching the older despair. "Looks like she's expecting it to be you." With a teasing grin on her face, she nudged the older Kim more. "Reply more. Come on, Chaewon. More! More!"

Chaewon, whose panicking has ceased, glared at the younger Kim. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Minju feigned crying. "Yes… Because finally, you're going to get a girl…! I'm so proud." The brunette took some tissues from her pocket, pretending to sneeze this time.

"Aish…"

"Anyway, reply! She's waiting, you coward!"

"What do I reply!? I'm getting nervous here!"

"Calm down!"

"Oh my god! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After several minutes of panicking, wishing she could undo the sending of several messages, and wanting to vanish into thin air later, the panicking heroine of this chapter, Kim Chaewon, managed to compose an acceptable reply.

_Ah, yeah. Why are you asking? Do you like anyone from my class?_

A couple of minutes later, a new message appeared on the conversation.

_Not really… It's just I really admire Chaewon-senpai from the same class. Err… Sorry!_

Rest in Peace, Kim Chaewon, the heroine of this chapter. She was a good senior and a panicking mess when it comes to the subject of her affections. Kim Chaewon wasn't able to handle how adorable the text was and thus, went to a direct stream to where she should belong in the afterlife, and the story will not disclose if it was Heaven or Hell… _Scratch that._ The redhead was just clutching to her chest while admiring the sender of the text just now. Turning to Minju, Chaewon grabbed both of Minju's shoulders _(for the umpteenth time tonight)_ and shook the girl, making the younger plead for dear life.

"Chaewon…! Stop! Stop!" Minju was getting dizzy. She then remembered that the girl hasn't replied yet. "Reply… Reply…"

Chaewon stopped shaking Minju's shoulders and remembered that she hasn't replied to the girl yet. But then… What should she reply? She's Chaewon. Admitting that on her replies would probably make the girl run away. She then looked at Minju. "Minju…"

Minju, who was touching her head this time, glared at her. "What?"

"What should I reply? I can't tell her it's me." Chaewon frowned, not knowing what to do. Telling the sophomore that it was her would be game over, and lying would hurt the girl if _ever_ Chaewon plans to confess.

Minju sighed. "Jesus." She grabbed the phone and typed a reply, sending it without consulting Chaewon.

_Ah! Chaewon! I'm pretty close to her. You can ask me about her if you want._

"Yah, Kim Minju! Why did you tell her it's-"

"Just think of it like this." Minju breathed in and then out. "I'm the one who sent the message. It's not your fault. You weren't lying when you sent that because it's me who sent it after all."

Chaewon pouted. "Minju…"

Before the two could relax, a reply came and Chaewon just wanted to bolt out in the room when Minju opened the message herself.

_Erm… How could I make sure you're not a creep?_

Minju typed on the phone, ignoring the older Kim.

"Yah, yah! Yah, Kim Minju! What are you doing!?"

"And… sent!" Minju clicked the reply button, not giving Chaewon any time to object.

_Just trust me. I'll give you location sightings as well as tips if you want._

"What did you send this time-" Chaewon looked at the screen and just now, she wanted to expedite Minju's death, probably make it look like suicide so the investigators would be thrown off the trail as Chaewon lives her new life far away, assuming a new identity like the other one million plans in her head just in case the girl that Minju has been replying to finds out that the owner of the number she's been texting is without a doubt, the girl the sophomore has been admiring. "What the heck are you planning, Minju!?"

"Shut up, I'm helping your coward ass here." Minju was waiting for a reply, ignoring the whiny roommate she has.

A reply came in, several seconds later, not giving Chaewon any chance to breathe.

_Alright. Give me one and I'll see if I could trust you._

Minju immediately typed a reply, positioning the phone away from Chaewon because she knows Chaewon wouldn't agree to her plans.

_If you live in the school dorms, wake up tomorrow at 5:00 am. Chaewon usually jogs around the dormitory at that time._

After sending it, she looked at the older Kim. "You're going to jog every 5 o'clock in the morning from now on. No questions asked."

Chaewon's mouth was left agape. "W-what!? What did you even-" She swiped the phone from Minju's hands and looked at it this time. "What the heck!?" She then took possession of the younger Kim's shoulders once more and shook them. "Do you understand what you're doing!?"

"Yes… Yes, I am…" Minju was feeling dizzy again. Chaewon stopped shaking the girl's shoulders this time. "I'm giving you a chance to get her, Chaewon. Just so you could finally face her and not just see her by her side profile forever."

Chaewon pouted _again_. She never knew how much the younger Kim thought of her. "Minju…"

A reply came in, making both of them look at the phone's screen in an instant this time.

_I'll test it out tomorrow. Thank you, senpai!_

Minju nudged Chaewon. "You should reply this time. I'm not carrying you all throughout this thing."

Chaewon smiled. "Fine. I'll wake up early tomorrow just because you're helping me." The redhead then typed her reply, calm and collected this time.

_I see. Well, it's already late. Good night!_

Chaewon smiled, looking at the conversation again when a reply came.

_Good night, senpai!_

All Chaewon could think of was the sophomore rubbing her eyes, on her way to sleep. "Good night… Hitomi." Chaewon mouthed before turning off the screen.

///

It was the following day and Chaewon felt a pillow hitting her back. She couldn't hear anything until a voice kept on magnifying.

_"Chaewon… wake… up…"_

_"Chaewon… wake up…"_

"GOD DANG IT, KIM CHAEWON. WAKE UP!"

Chaewon's eyes opened a bit but the redhead still felt groggy. She then tried to speak, and as expected, the words came out as almost inaudible. "What nya-hekk, Minyu… Ich too early…"

"You have to go down there and jog. We told her last night, remember?"

Chaewon's eyes suddenly widened. The redhead then checked the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. The older Kim then ran to the toilet, grabbing some clothes.

Half an hour later, Chaewon went out of the toilet and ran to her closet to pick an acceptable attire for jogging.

"Minju, what do you think looks good on me?"

Minju looked her roommate up from head to toe and shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "This was your plan, you frog."

Minju gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I was joking. Just wear these and get out," retorted Minju, throwing a pink windbreaker and grey track pants to the redhead.

Chaewon obliged and wore it. She then looked in the mirror to check if the younger Kim pulled anything this time but looks like the brunette did not, thank goodness a god exists. Looking at the time on the old analog clock on the wall this time, Chaewon knew she had to hurry.

"Shucks, I have to go. Thanks a lot, Minju." Chaewon hurriedly went to the door, wearing her pair of rubber shoes in a hurry.

Minju looked at Chaewon as she leaves the room, managing to see that the girl had forgotten to tie her shoelaces. _'Oh god… This hopeless lovestruck girl.'_ "Chaewon, your shoelace-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chaewon had already made a fool of herself.

_"Geez…"_

After the door closed, Minju opened her Instagram application, smiling at the new update. "Well, I'm at least not that bad." She doubled tapped a photo by accident and this made her despair. "OH MY GOD, I MESSED UP-"

A notification about a message to her Instagram account quickly arrived, making Minju quite scared to touch the DM button.

///

Chaewon had arrived downstairs and decided to tie her shoelaces. She knelt, cursing the younger Kim in her mind. _'Dang, Minju could've told me about this earlier.'_ A voice then disrupted her from torturing the brunette in her mind.

"Good morning, Chaewon-senpai."

A familiar voice. Chaewon looked up and good heavens, it was the sophomore. Seeing the Japanese's adorable face, Chaewon wishes she had a camera to capture the cuteness in front of her but she has to control herself. As they say, one has to make his or herself look presentable. _'Don't screw it up… Don't screw it up.'_

"Oh, good morning." The redhead stood and dusted the dirt from her left knee. Controlling herself, she looked at the cute sophomore. "You also jog every morning?"

Hitomi nodded vigorously and Chaewon could feel her heart screaming because of how lovely the sophomore was. "Yes."

"I see. Well, it's nice to have a jogging buddy like you in the morning," replied Chaewon, trying to look as cool as she could.

Days passed since then and so did their _accidental meetings_. Chaewon's panicking had lessened and she had become comfortable with Hitomi while giving away too much too little information about herself. Too much for the location and tips. Too little about the fact that she was the sender. She still felt guilty and hoped that the whole thing would stay a secret even after it.

Slowly, she built her confidence and tried simple things that she hopes the girl was fine with. Random touches, hugs, and even holding the sophomore's hand, which is an automatic exercise for Chaewon's heart, oh good heavens. She hoped the girl didn't feel awkward with them. After all, she liked the Japanese so much. So much she makes a fool of herself.

One afternoon, Chaewon was walking around the school and decided to catch some fresh air. She decided to go to the rooftop since it was the highest place on the whole campus. Going up the steps to her destination, she heard a faint voice in the rooftop as if talking to herself.

_'Oh, I guess it's occupied.'_ Chaewon was going to descend when she recognized the voice. _'Wait a second…'_

She ascended once again, making silent steps to the rooftop's door. Looking at the small slit, she saw _her._

"Ch-chaewon-senpai- Ah… I'm becoming nervous just saying her name…" The sophomore slapped her cheeks with both hands, trying to freshen up. "I have to do my best…"

Hearing them made Chaewon smile. _'She's trying her best for me…?'_ However, she somehow felt guilty. _'Maybe I should drop subtle hints that it's me…'_

///

It was lunch and Chaewon was viewing the messages on her phone. It's been days since Hitomi got her _other_ number and she's been texting her using that as Chaewon, not the mysterious sunbae who helps her. Good thing her other phone was an android, hence, she can't mix the two phones up. Smiling at the messages, she cannot help but think that the girl was adorable and cute and all sorts of the word.

"Chaewon-unnie, I'm here."

Chaewon almost wanted to throw the iPhone away. _Almost._ However, she calmly _and quickly_ closed the phone. "Oh, hey. Let's grab something to eat, shall we?" She slowly intertwined her hands with Hitomi's, hiding her previous _almost_ heart-attack with a smile on her face.

The two then went to alight with some students who were also on their way to grab some food. Chaewon wanted to keep on holding the girl's hand but they had to get some trays and… food. As much as it broke her heart, she had to break their connection.

Suddenly, the Japanese frowned, which automatically made Chaewon frown as well.

"Is there a problem, Hitomi?" asked Chaewon, worried about the Japanese.

The Japanese quickly waved her hand in rejection. "No. No. It's… nothing."

_'I guess she really wants me to hold her hand… Do I?'_ Chaewon wanted to reconnect their hands but the line was progressing faster than they thought.

"Well, if you say so."

A wasted chance.

///

Chaewon was at the library, studying with Minju inside a Rentable Room when the iPhone's screen lit up. Chaewon looked at the notification and in an instant, grabbed the phone to reply.

**[ Hitomi ]**

_Senpai…_

_Hmm… Is there a problem, Hitomi?_

Yes, Chaewon calls that a subtle hint. The redhead quickly received a reply.

_Uhm… When do you think…_

_Think about what?_

_I could like… Confess to Chaewon-senpai?_

Seeing the reply, Chaewon's face slowly warped to that of the oblivion. Not knowing what to do, she panicked and the mentioned classmate earlier noticed immediately.

"What is happening this time, Chaewon?" asked Minju with a scrutinizing look on her face.

"She… She wants to-"

"She wants to what?" Minju was still glaring at her.

"Phone…" was the only word Chaewon could mutter while panicking.

Minju grabbed the redhead's phone and saw the reply that made her friend become this way. "Oh~ So she wants to ask the Million Dollar Question soon."

_"How could you act like this is nothing!?"_

"Oh, come on. I receive confessions all the time. I'm already used to the life." Minju rolled her eyes, placing the phone back on the table and then pushing it gently to Chaewon. "Now…" Minju breathed in. "How will you answer this?" The brunette asked, looking the girl straight in the eye this time.

Chaewon bit her lip. It was a question she didn't want to answer. "Do I… tell her it's me?"

Minju sighed. "I meant your reply as the mysterious sunbae. I got your back after all."

Chaewon gulped. Pretending to be someone else to help the girl to somehow _accidentally_ meet her was one thing but being consulted as to when the sophomore could confess? The redhead didn't know what to reply. By Chaewon's standards, this was cheating on someone's feelings. Chaewon gets to know what Hitomi feels about her through an alter-ego that the girl has no idea about while the girl gets nothing but a façade that Chaewon knows nothing about what had been transpiring between Hitomi and the mysterious sunbae.

"I… I can't do this anymore. I'm telling her."

"She'll never forgive you if she finds out, y'know." Minju let out a wry smile. "She'll probably think we're fooling with her feelings when you're sincere."

"Oh god, now you're making me regret everything."

"Just answer her like you're not Chaewon. I'll be your fall guy if anything happens."

"Minju…"

Chaewon, who was having second thoughts now, replied to Hitomi's message.

_Sorry, I had some business earlier. Hmm… Depends when you'll be ready. It's your feelings after all._

A few seconds later, a reply came, which is something Chaewon almost wanted to regret receiving.

_Do you think… she likes me back though?_

_'I want to stop now… I like you… I really really like you, Hitomi…'_ Chaewon bit her lip once more, not knowing what to do.

Minju looked at the message. _'Oh boy… This is getting worse than I thought.'_ Minju sighed. "Relax, Chaewon. Remember, I'm the mysterious sunbae. You're not."

"But Minju… I own this phone."

Minju snatched the phone away. "Now you don't."

"That doesn't work that way, Minju-"

"Chaewon."

Chaewon looked at Minju this time.

"I sent the text message. It's kind of my fault. I could at least bear the burden this way."

"But Minju, I…"

"Shush. Consider this a bonus since I'm in a very good mood today."

Minju typed the reply this time.

_Well, who knows? As long as you did your best, it'll be fine._

Minju quickly passed the phone to Chaewon. "There. Done."

A reply quickly arrived.

_I guess you're right, senpai. You've been a big help. Now I feel guilty of not knowing who you are._

Chaewon frowned as she replied to the girl's message.

_It's alright. As long as I can help a cute hoobae like you then I'm happy! Good luck, Hitomi!_

The bell then sounded inside the room, notifying the students that the duration of their room rental was ending.

///

It was the start of the third period when Chaewon received a message on her iPhone SE. She quickly opened the message just to be shocked at the contents of the message.

**[ Hitomi ]**

_Thanks for the help, Minju-senpai! I still feel sorry for my words earlier. Don't worry, I'll help you sometime!_

Chaewon couldn't believe what she was reading. What had transpired while Minju was out of the classroom? Thank goodness their professor went down with the flu so they were asked to study by themselves. The redhead wanted answers as to why she received a reply like that.

A couple of minutes later, Minju came back from whence she came, looking at Chaewon as if she the deed was done. And it was.

_"What did you do this time!?"_ Chaewon silently hissed at Minju.

Minju sighed. _"The girl asked me who the owner of the number was. So I had to choose the easiest way out, obviously."_

_"That is not the easiest way out!"_

_"Geez, the mysterious sunbae was originally me. I sent the message. It's not you."_

_"Accidentally sent the message, you mean!"_

_"Tomato, to-mah-toe. Just send a reply, seriously."_

_"Seriously, Minju. We have to stop this sooner or later."_

_"Oh come on. I'm already helping you. Just reply for now."_

_"I swear to god, Minju…"_

Chaewon looked at the phone and swallowed. _It was getting harder for her._

**[ Hitomi ]**

_Oh. No problem. Anything for you, Hitomi. Nice meeting you again. And no, it's alright. But thanks for the offer anyway._

///

Time had passed since then and Chaewon and Hitomi had gone out on a lot of friendly dates. Today was another of those days and Chaewon carried the guilt inside her while loving the girl as well. She hoped Hitomi would notice. But none of her subtle hints had gone through.

It would be a lie if Chaewon said she didn't have fun going out with Hitomi. She preferred going out on friendly dates with the girl rather than use the phone to pretend to be another person to help Hitomi _accidentally_ meet her. She liked going out with the girl. She liked the girl. Minus the whole pretending to be another person scenario. But could the two of them cross paths without the whole thing in the mix? Chaewon wondered about it while standing inside the noisy train.

Chaewon was still going on with her internal musings when the phone screen lit up, notifying her of a message from the Japanese sophomore that's been causing her guilt as well as a gush of affection. She smiled, opening the message.

**[ Hitomi ]**

_Senpai… Thank you for being here with me for months. I think… I'll confess to Chaewon-unnie today. Even if it doesn't go well, I still thank you for everything. Wish me luck, I guess!_

Chaewon's smile widened a little bit as she typed her reply.

_I see. It's nothing, don't worry. And oh, good luck! Tell me when she accepts it. Fighting!_

_'It'll be the last time I'm using this number.'_ Chaewon looked at the iPhone SE that's been giving her so much guilt in the past few months before smiling and turning it off.

_'Well… Good luck, Hitomi.'_

///

Chaewon had gotten out of the station when she saw the sophomore waiting near it. Both of them had plans earlier in the day and thus could only go in the afternoon which was fine to both of them. The redhead didn't want to waste time away from the Japanese and thus ran to Hitomi.

"Sorry, I'm late." Chaewon was trying to catch her breath but when she looked at the girl, she almost wanted to give up. The girl looked cute and it almost took Chaewon's breath away. So much for a tug of war, featuring Hitomi's beauty and Chaewon trying to catch her breath.

The sophomore shook her head, trying to assure the redhead. "It's alright. It's just half an hour."

Chaewon did the same. "Nope. I can't let a cute hoobae like you wait." The two words were spoken in purpose because _Please… Please notice the hint, Hitomi._

However, all it did was make Hitomi blush and Chaewon couldn't blame the girl. After seeing the girl blush, Chaewon had fallen _again_ and _again_ to the girl's puffy cheeks.

"Chaewon-unnie…"

Hearing this made Chaewon chuckle as she offered her hand. "Let's go?"

That day's schedule consisted of several activities and the two had enjoyed themselves. Except for the fact that they watched a horror movie, which was Chaewon's attempt to look cool in front of the sophomore, only to fail after getting scared.

She begged the gods in the heavens that Hitomi become scared and she didn't know what was more adorable: Hitomi's act which was clinging to her arm or the scared expressions on the Japanese's face. Chaewon stopped thinking about it. She'll indulge in the cuteness of the girl for the whole day.

"Adorable…" Chaewon couldn't stop the word from slipping from her mouth.

"Chaewon-unnie?" asked Hitomi, her head tilted slightly. The redhead saw and oh, the gods in the heavens must really love making Chaewon's heart suffer in the adorable delicacy that is the sophomore's cuteness.

Chaewon shook her head. "Nothing. Have I ever told you that you really look cute?"

Hitomi blushed for the second time that day and Chaewon felt her heart beating faster the more she sees it. It was the senior's guilty pleasure, her drug, her _probable_ silent killer.

"Chaewon-unnie…"

"I'm not kidding."

Other than that, Hitomi still doesn't like Choco Mint ice cream which made Chaewon frown but it didn't matter. She likes Hitomi, no matter what the Japanese's preference was. They also went to the store and bought a matching outfit.

Chaewon wanted to buy a simple scarf for the two of them but Hitomi had other plans. The redhead was fine with it, however, and she would _gladly_ call it their couple outfit if ever they become a thing.

It was the best day Chaewon had spent with the girl and if she could only copy her memories to a Flash drive, she would replay the whole day inside a theater, again and again, until the morning comes, probably except the texting part. _Especially the texting part._

At the end of the day, both of them were on their way back to the station, hands entwined. Chaewon thought the day couldn't get any better. She was dead wrong.

Hitomi stopped walking which prompted Chaewon to do the same as well.

"Hitomi?"

"Chaewon-unnie…"

"Yes, Hitomi?" Chaewon could feel it, it's going to be _that_ question.

The two were looking at each other, eye-to-eye.

"I like you. Do you… like me too?" The Japanese obviously looked anxious after asking the question.

Chaewon already knew the answer to the question. The redhead smiled at the sophomore, hoping that her answer would satisfy the seemingly thousands of feelings the girl feels through her chest at that very moment. "Of course, I like you too. All this time."

A really honest answer from yours truly.

The bread-loving sophomore blushed which made Chaewon adore the girl more.

Feeling the mood, Chaewon leaned in and took the shorter girl's lips for her own which was met with little to no resistance from the Japanese, even welcomingly embracing Chaewon. Their lips parted, both girls were now smiling at each other.

_'I guess… I'll keep it a secret then…'_ Chaewon thought to herself as she looked at her girlfriend's sweet smile.


End file.
